


Safe

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: A reunion ♥
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).




End file.
